


Visions

by blue_wind_gets_so_sad



Series: Dr. Iplierst [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wind_gets_so_sad/pseuds/blue_wind_gets_so_sad
Summary: The Host finds out that the Jim Twins are stricken with visions like him and he knows exactly how to help.





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to @markired and @alcordraws on Tumblr. This was based around some headcanons from both of them and myself.

The Host was relaxing in Dr. Iplier’s office, waiting on him to get home from whatever errand he was running. It had become almost routine. Wake up, do whatever, wait on Iplier, spend time with Iplier, repeat. Sometimes, there wouldn’t be a “wake up” step due to no sleep. However, this day was different, except for the fact that he was practically a noodle from the sleep deprivation and his powers were a bit drained.

He was curled up on the couch, some music channel playing at a low volume in the background. As soon as he started getting bored, there was a knock at the door. “Coming.” He grumbled, a little annoyed that he had to get out of the comfortable position. He opened the door and no one was there. The egos that would be at the door were still shuffling down the hallway, and the Host came to realize that he had only predicted the knocking, which annoyed him to no end because of how exhausted he felt. He closed the door and leaned up against it, waiting for the knock that would come thirty seconds later.

The Jim twins were at the door when he reopened it. It took a few moments for their images to flood into the Host’s mind, but when they did, the annoyance melted away. They looked miserable. Their hair was matted and tangled. Newscaster Jim’s glasses were askew on his face. They were both in pajamas, but the worst part was that both of their faces were drenched in tears.

The Host was confused. The twins were usually two of the happiest ones in the household, so it had to be major to make them upset. He didn’t exactly like physical contact from anyone other than Dr. Iplier, but he knew the twins appreciated hugs, so he threw his arms open. The twins accepted it and just collapsed into him. He then guided them to the couch and, after grabbing blankets for them, he sat them down carefully, then sat in between them. He allowed the younger boys to use him as a pillow, which he thought was actually kind of adorable.

“Alright, tell me what’s wrong. If you want to, that is.” The Host said. He decided not to pry into their minds, instead letting them explain by their choice. The boys looked at each other, then nodded. “We heard that you get visions of the future. We get visions of death and catastrophe. That’s what’s happening right now. We figured that you could help.” They said in unison. Suddenly, the Host held them tighter. “It’ll be okay, boys, don’t worry. You can’t stop the visions, but there is something to help calm you down. We just have to wait for Iplier to get home. He has the key to the cabinet that it’s in.“ The twins nodded.

It took at least five minutes for Iplier to get home. The twins were breathing so heavily and so quickly, the Host thought that they were going to hyperventilate. At times, one of them, or both, would yelp or scream. Not from pain, but from fear. It isn’t easy seeing disaster struck upon the world and not being able to do anything about it. The Host felt terrible for the twins, and every time one of them jumped, yelped, screamed, etc., a pang of guilt would hit him for reasons he did not know. At one point, Weatherman Jim started writhing in his seat, and all the Host could do was whisper to him and tell him that it would be okay. What the Host didn’t know was that Weatherman Jim was in the middle of a forest fire, and it was definitely not okay.

Finally, Dr. Iplier opened the door to his office. "Baby, put the vinyl on.” The Host said urgently. “What?” Iplier questioned, confused. This isn’t how the vision thing usually goes. Iplier usually finds the Host trembling in a corner, so he found it a bit weird that he was asking from the couch. However, when he heard a yelp, he rushed over to the couch and saw the twins holding onto the Host like their lives depended on it. “Vinyl. Right.” Iplier recognized the signs. The sweating, shaking, wide eyes full of fear, the quick breathing. Dr. Iplier and the Host had figured out a way to calm the Host down when he was having a vision, and it was the sound of vinyl crackling. Why it works? They have no idea. Dr. Iplier didn’t even know if it would work with the twins, but it was worth a try.

Dr. Iplier pulled out a stepstool and fished a key out of his pocket. He unlocked one of the higher cabinets which revealed a slightly modernized record player with a blank vinyl already on the platter. After lowering the arm, he turned the volume up to the maximum setting and went back to the couch, carefully sitting down beside Jim2. The crackling of the vinyl resonated in the office, mixed with soft whimpers and yelps from the twins. Despite the images flowing through their heads, they began to calm down. They didn’t know why, but the crackling, warm blankets, the soft narrating from the Host, and Dr. Iplier whispering to them made the two feel a lot better.  
When the visions finally stopped, you could almost see the boys calm down. Their muscles relaxed, their breathing slowed, and they released their grips on the Host, apologizing quietly for holding onto him so hard. The Host responded by running his fingers through their hair and telling them that he barely felt it, although he did, and he didn’t dare say that there would be bruises, even though he knew the purple marks would be there the next day. He then grabbed Iplier’s attention by clearing his throat. “Hmm?” The Doctor hummed in reply. The Host gestured to the twins, then to the bedroom with his head, and Iplier nodded in understanding. They picked up the twins slowly and gently, the Host with Jim1 and Iplier with Jim2, and carried them to the bedroom, laying them on the bed and pulling the covers up on top of them. The Host and Iplier started to leave, but the twins sleepily tugged on their coats, silently demanding that they stay. The two climbed into the bed and friend-cuddled (keyword: friend; don’t get any ideas) the twins for the rest of the night.

And, once they all fell asleep, a lowkey jealous Bim Trimmer showed up in the doorway, narrowing his eyes at them all, but decided to leave them alone.


End file.
